Gunpowder and Lead
by PeliikGrahSol
Summary: A man from our world finds himself trapped in the Naruto-verse as a young child. Armed with knowledge of the world he integrates himself into Konoha's shinobi system and starts to carve a name for himself. OC
1. Chapter 1: Gunpowder and lead

**A/N: **Tired of not finding any male self-inserts Naruto fics I have decided to make my own. Also to note when I say self-insert I don't mean the character is actually based on me... at all. why I also say its Semi-Self-insert as I myself like to read fics with people with actual knowledge of the universe itself... which is the whole point of having an SI character at all... otherwise what would be the point, ne?

It will be a... long time before I will update this one as I want to write on the other fics I have and focus on them more... when I find the pull to write them.

So please leave a comment/PM/review and tell me and others what you think of the premise.

**This chapter is set in the future, chapter two is where the story really start... just so you people know.**

Cya'll

* * *

Chapter One:

Gunpowder and Lead

"_By loss, by pain, by sadness gain_~"

The birds sang their morning songs as the sun bathed the world in a golden glow. Hidden amongst leaves of trees and bushes was a small camp. Two small tents, enough for four people: three children and one adult. A jonin and his team of genin.

"_My wrath, shall be paid~_"

The jonin, arrogant but not without merit, never heard the inaudible click as the hammer was pulled as he rose to wake his young charges.

"_From flint, to steel, to fires spark._

_My thirst, shall be slaked~_"

The jonin never saw the slight metallic sheen of the barrel as it traced his path.

"_Your pain, brief, but vengeance sweet._

_Death, the final…embrace-"_

The hammer sprung to action and hit the steel frizzle, sending sparks into the pan, and with a hiss of smoke the gunpowder ignited. The recoil lifted the rifle upwards as the bullet left the barrel and spun towards its target. In a smooth and trained move the rifle was slung over a shoulder and the assassin disappeared in a flicker of movement leaving only the sour stench of gunpowder smoke behind.

The bullet sailed through the air before meeting flesh not even a second later, there it deformed and splintered, punching a deep hole into its victims back; making mush of the muscles and organs in its way.

The man toppled forward, carried by his momentum and fell into his genin's tent.

Nestled within a bush on the other side of the camp, the assassin could hear the shrill screams from the two genin trapped within the collapsed tent and the body of their sensei did not help calm them down.

The third genin burst out of the other tent, kunai drawn and ready to be used. The assassin could see the bewildered look on the boy… or was it shock, as he rushed over to check over his sensei and teammates who was trying to claw their way out of the thick water resistant cloth. The assassin was unsure really of what to feel. He felt excitement and a sense of righteousness and justice… on the other hand he felt horrible of what he was doing… going to do…

* * *

Yoji was in doubt… he felt guilty of what they had done the other day. It had felt… wrong then but now he was questioning if it had been right or even justified. Just the memory of their cool and smiling sensei, a ninja he looked up to and strived to be, could wear such a twisted smile as he had slowly slit the throats of the konoha-nins. He had first believed they were only going to rough them up… not actually kill anyone… just the memory of the girls on the enemy team… genin like him and his two teammates' crying faces as they begged for mercy… he did not know if it was wrong to just stay silent as he watched their sensei murder them or if his sensei and friends were right… maybe Konoha deserved to be punished for what they done…

Yoji turned around trying again to fall asleep… he knew it was pointless as he could see the sun shine through the spring in the tent flaps. He could hear his sensei walk over to wake them… to go home and report another successful mission.

Then the calm silence was interrupted by a loud bang that made him jump out of his bag and scramble for a weapon. Without a care in the world that he only wore his underwear he rushed out in time to hear his teammates scream and struggle.

He emerged from the tent noticing his sensei lying limp over the collapsed tent whose occupants were still desperately trying to get out and making themselves deaf in the process.

Yoji rushed over and rolled his sensei off of his teammates, nothing seemed wrong with him at first until he checked his pulse… which was none…

"Yoji-kun, what's happening?" Hitsuja asked when she freed herself from their prison, closely followed by Miko, both red in the face from equal part embarrassment as exertion.

Yoji just shook his head.

"I don't know… but sensei dead…" he said and started to undress the dead jonin.

"What are you doing!?" Miko screeched and turned away embarrassed.

Yoji hissed in response but kept quiet as he removed the flak-jacket and saw the blood soaked hole in its back.

"What could have don- ooh…" her question died off when Yoji turned their sensei onto his stomach. The blood was freely spreading out around the wound.

"A-are we in any danger?" Miko asked, staying silent as she watched Yoji work at tearing off the shirt.

"No Miko, we are not," Hitsuja answered, " the killer was only after Mahou-sensei."

"How do you know!?" Miko had a hint of panic creeping into her voice.

"Because we would be-" Hitsuja's eyes suddenly widened and she shoved Miko out of the way as another bang went off.

Yoji had turned around just in time to receive a sprinkle of blood onto his face.

He froze in place as he watched his friend's legs give out from under her and land in a crumpled heap. The left-hand side of her skull was nothing more than a hollow hole. Yoji could clearly see the brain through the tatters of skin and bone still attached to the head. Shock that was what Yoji would explain what he felt. He felt cold blanket him and his limbs just fell slack at his side. He had just lost his best friend, he was smart enough to know that without even bothering to check. He barely registered that Miko screamed as she scrambled away in a panic.

Miko barely made it out of the clearing before the ground under her feet exploded, her feet torn to shreds and her legs ripped from her body turning her into a gory mess.

Yoji just sat there slack-yawed. His mind screaming to run to get away… but… he knew it were no point. Someone had, while they rested, surrounded their camp with explosive mines, killed their sensei and his two teammates seemingly without effort, using a unfamiliar technique that was unlike anything he had ever heard of… it was laud but… effective…

Out from the bushes their killer stepped out… their eyes made contact, it was all Yoji needed to know why his team had been killed…

The eyes he met was red and sore and were black, tired… they were angry. He did not need to see the killers face to know it was one of anger… and sorrow…

He knew this was the missing genin, they had stumbled upon the konoha-nins out of chance and killed them… only it had only been two genin with the jonin they had found… the third was nowhere to be found. Though it seemed he found them instead.

Alongside an odd looking sword the genin carried… a blowpipe? No, not a blowpipe… it was looked weird, a club but he held it in the head…

The killer walked slowly towards him, and he could hear a low haunting humming coming from behind the scarf that hid his face.

The humming never stopped as his killer lifted the blowpipe/club and placed its cold mouth at his forehead. The haunting melody came to a outdrawn end and the last he saw was the detached look in the genin's eyes as his ears picked up a clack.

* * *

Johan lowered his pistol, arms slack against his sides. He glanced around the clearing feeling empty inside. 'Revenge is a dish best served cold' he had read many times. One he was actually inclined to agree with… but this… this felt wrong… but still necessary… at least for his own peace of mind.

He would never forgive these Kumo-nins for killing his team… but at least they paid the price for it…

He glanced over the girl he had shot and grimaced at the horrid view… he was glad the other one was hidden behind the bushes. He shivered as he imagined how she would look. He felt uncomfortable standing there, he had always had a problem with phantom pains… he blamed his creative mind for that one…

'_Better collect the bodies._' he thought and extracted his last empty scroll… He always wore four scrolls designed to hold and preserve corpses… the idea for it was to collect bounties he was sure he would encounter one day but… he always kept more than three… just in case his team needed them. He placed a hand gently over his left thigh scroll-pocket, closed his eyes and prayed. He was not a devote man but… you never know, especially here… they do have souls of sorts so it could not hurt would it?

Johan left the genin to seal the jonin… he only had one scroll and the jonin was most likely to have a price tag attached. He also wanted to get an autopsy off of it. He was curious how much damage his weapons truly did.

He gave a final glance over the small camp to make sure he had not missed anything before he slowly turned his back on the scene and walked away.

It was going to be a long walk home…


	2. Chapter 2: Dropped In

**A/N:** Well late as always, here's another chapter 1.7k long for your pleasure.

Read &amp; review if you think it's worth it.

Edit: If you see a '#' symbol after a word there will be a description/translation of it at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter: 2:**

Dropped In

Johan stirred, awoken by a continuous soft beeping. He opened his eyes and stared up at an unfamiliar white sealing. '_Where am I_?' he thought as he scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. '_Why does it hurt to breathe_?' He noted as he took slow shallow breaths to keep his ribcage from hurting too much.

He looked to his right, towards the rhythmic beeping sound, and noticed a heart monitor.

"_Guess that explains it_." He muttered under his breath. It was quite clear where he was, at least partially. He was in a hospital. It still did not explain why… well why was obvious. Something he could not remember had happened to put him injured in the hospital.

I was interrupted by the door suddenly opening revealing a white robed man wearing a funny pudgy hat, it made him look like a toadstool.

"Good to see your awake, young man." the man smiled. Johan frowned, '_young?_'

"I'm not youn-!" he exclaimed irritated but froze, cutting himself off. '_What happened to my voice!?_' he thought panicked.

The man just smiled wryly at his young patient. Shaking his head slowly; it was funny how many kids, especially boys, always wanted to pretend to be all grown up.

"No you are not," he finally said putting on a warm and friendly smile, "do you remember the incident?"

Johan could only cock his head to the side in a silent question.

The man's smile faltered slightly, "You don't, huh?" he went to the foot of the bed checking the graph hanging there. "Witnesses claimed they saw a bright flash before they saw you fall from the roof in the market district. Ring any bells?" The man tried again but sighed when the boy only shook his head.

"Hm, well at least I can tell you will make a full recovery. You got lucky and landed on a cloth-stand, otherwise a few cracked ribs would be the least of your troubles. But where are my manners, Shido Matsu."

"Johan… Hemmer." Johan hesitantly answered, what hospital would admit him without knowing his identity? The man's weird dress was also bugging him. It reminded him of something… but what he could not remember.

"Ah, good," the man Shido inclined his head, "I am sorry but I need to go, Johan-san"

The man left the same way he came, through the door. When the door opened Johan managed to catch a glimpse of someone standing to the side… was that a mask? The door closed before he could get a better look.

He frowned deeply as he tried to make sense of all this. Someone stood guard outside his hospital room… wearing a mask… he cursed silently. If only he could have gotten a better look of the person. All this looked so familiar and still… not. It was bugging him like hell.

Taking a slow breath to calm himself. His chest had started to hurt in his excitement as he lost control over his breathing. He shut his eyes and relaxed, sinking into the mattress and pillow.

'_He called me a kid… he did not look much older than me_?' Johan thought to himself. He shrugged and discarded any thoughts and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

Shido Matsu, entered the small office of the Hokage.

"Ah, Shido-san, he is awake?" the Sandaime Hokage asked from behind the desk.

Shido bowed before answering; "Yes, Hokage-sama. It appears it is worse than we hoped."

The Sandaime frowned, clearly displeased.

"So you could not find him in any of our records." It was always sad when this happened. Young ninja was often sent to infiltrate other villages under the guise as orphans in the vague hope of them slipping through security. Too many children that he personally had written the death-forms for, it seemed this time it he would be doing it again. He sighed and gave the medic-nin his orders:

"Give him to the Jōhōbu#."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shido sighed and left with a bow.

Hiruzen lifted the hokage hat that hanged from the backrest of his chair and stroked the black symbol for fire. He wished he could just give up, to just retire from his position. Jiraya had been smart when he refused. It hurt when he knew he condemned someone to death… especially someone so young.

He sighed and threw the hat on, he needed some air.

'_Maybe Naruto could lift his spirit_' he pondered as he closed his office door behind him.

* * *

He was going stir crazy. Johan was easy going, calm and patient usually… but that only worked if he could do something. Like read a book or surf the internet when he got bored. But after half an hour of being confined to a sterile white bed, in a room with sterile white tiled floor, sterile white painted fibreglass walls and the door was also a shade of white but he could easily see its darker grey colour hinting of metal. There also was no window.

But probably worst of all was that the room lacked a clock. There were no way to count the time, it could have been hours since the man Shido left him there… it sure as hell felt that way for him, but for all he knew it could have been only minutes.

The door suddenly opened to let someone in. From where he laid he first noted a grey military suit, if it were not that the person lacked the knee high boots he would have looked awfully like a German WW2 officer. No instead of boots he saw cloth-wrapping and a pair of open-toed sandals, warning bells rang loudly in his head as he tried to place the familiarity he was feeling. Looking up at the man's head oddly bandaged head his eyes stuck at what the man wore around his head like a blindfold. The metallic head-protector was engraved with a spiralling symbol… It was a leaf symbol that he clearly remembered was coming from the manga he read as a kid.

'_What the…_' Johan did not know what to think as he stared at the man, eyes wide in shock.

Was this a cosplay or was he just dreaming? Had he finally gone mad or was this some kind of joke?

The man looked at him for a few seconds, how he was able to look with that blindfold and the cloth in the way I did not know.

"You are Johan, correct?" the man droned as if he had done this many times.

"Yes." He answered a bit unsure and confused. His voice still sounded… squeaky…

The man extracted a notepad and pen from a pouch on his hip. Without looking away from Johan he flipped open the cover and started to scribble something on it.

"Your full name and age, preferably, with date and identity number."

"Identity number?" He asked confused and he was wondered yet again where he was. The man's pen immediately went to work and started to scribble vertically down the paper.

"Name and age." he ordered in the same almost bored no nonsense tone.

"Johan Hemmer, twenty seven years old." Johan impulsively said, something in his tone just… he just couldn't refuse. The man only halted in his scribbling for a second, the shift of the cloth where the eyebrows should have been moved upwards slightly and his lips set in an incredulous expression. The man shook his head slightly and continued.

"Date?" he actually asked this time instead of giving an order.

"Um, third of March nineteen ninety-four." The man stopped writing to pinch the bridge of his nose. He took a deep calming breath before he resumed.

"Right, what were you doing on the day of the accident?"

"I… um, I don't remember." The man gave a slight nod and kept scribbling.

"Where do you live?"

"Oregon, Kalmath Falls." These rapid fire questions were putting him on edge. They were starting to come a little bit too close to his private life for comfort.

"Do you have family?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Father and my mother, I got one younger sister." Johan started to worry, he was answering the weird strangers questions without… question…

"Names and occupations?"

"Geor-" Johan cut himself off. He did not want to reveal any more questions and he fought the compulsion to answer. "Why do you need to know?"

The man frowned and flipped the notepad closed before swiftly putting it away.

"You are now in custody of Konoha Intelligence Division." he said evenly and deftly turned around and knocked on the door.

Johan did not even have the chance to finish to utter a weak 'Wha?' before he felt his eyes become heavy. '_Is that feathers?_' was the last thought he had before he fell asleep…

* * *

Tobitake Tonbo sighed as he walked behind the two ANBU who helped him discreetly move the sleeping child, bed and all, under a low level notice-me-not genjutsu. That was one messed up child if he ever saw one. Either he was a deft liar or someone had messed with the kids head.

He shook his head. At first it looked promising, the kid was a civilian true and through. His chakra was in despicable shape compared to any ninja, heck, even kids who began the academy mostly had stronger reserves than the child he was escorting.

The weird foreign name was the same as reported but the age… the kid must be deranged or illiterate. Twenty-seven? The kid did not look more than fourteen and that was stretching it.

'_No, this is no ninja, but it could be a poor attempt at brainwashing_' He sighed, he had to be sure.

They reached the Intelligence Division building, He gave the ANBU a small nod in thanks before they leapt away to resume other duties. He pushed the bed through the innocent looking entrance door, a simple glass door, and greeted the receptionist before heading for an elevator to take him underground.

The Shinobi Police shared the same building, a nice cover for the Torture and Interrogation force facilities that lies hidden beneath.

He pressed the three buttons rapidly in a seventeen long combination. The elevator shuddered before it started it's decent. Tonbo nodded in satisfaction when it passed the basement without stopping.

He gave the young boy a sad smile. It was very probable that he would never leave alive. He shook his head; dispelling the negative thoughts from his head he was only doing his job.

* * *

**Jōhōbu - Intelligence sector/section (Full name is: Konohagakure Jōhōbu, which roughly transelates to Konoha intelligence division/sector)**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Chapter Three:**

Revelation

Johan opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurry with sleep. '_Why was I sleeping?_' he wondered trying to clear his head. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, wincing slightly as his chest reminded him of his cracked ribs.

He looked around suddenly aware that he was not in the hospital anymore. The sterile white that dominated the place was replaced with dark stone. The room was square shaped and the walls looked like they had been dug out. A large horizontal mirror was set into the wall to his left and a small door near the far corner of the mirror. Though he had my suspicion it was not a normal mirror as it looked eerie similar to one-way-mirrors he'd seen in a lot of different police shows. One single bright light-bulb hanged freely from its power cord which ended in a small light switch by the door.

He felt anxious about it all, if not a fair bit scared. His mind ran marathons in his head trying to puzzle everything that happened together, to make sense of everything. This felt far too much for a joke, he knew no one that would ever do something this intricate… and felt far too weird to be… serious… Because how many kidnappers would go out of their way to cosplay characters from an old manga series?

Johan sat silent on the bed, still trying to make all this make sense to him. Feeling restless he swung his legs of the side of the bed and made to rise. The next thing he knew he painfully greeted the cold and hard concrete floor in a full body hug.

"Ow…" he whimpered where he lay, paralysed in pain. '_What happened?_' he wondered confused.

He had somehow completely missed the floor… or rather the floor was further away than he thought. It had not looked that far…

He slowly gathered himself up from the floor, wincing as pain ached along his knees hand hands. '_Something's wrong._' He thought, '_something's really wrong with all this!_'

Johan dragged himself to his knees and sighed. He felt his limbs tremble with adrenaline, his heart beat strong and loudly in his ears and he had problem controlling his breath.

He recognized the symptoms of shock as easily as he could walk. He reached up to dry off the tears that threatened to break free. He finally admitted he was scared. He glanced towards the mirror; his gut told him he was watched.

The door clicked and opened, gaining Johan's attention. Another grey suited head-band wearing man stepped through the portal followed by the weirdly bandaged guy from before.

Johan stood up grunting slightly as his new injuries hurt.

The first thing he noticed was how tall they were. He barely reached their chests… which were odd… That would mean they were well over two metres tall… which was weird… the other was that the new guy wore glasses.

"Slept well?" the glasses wearing guy asked, as he walked up with an arrogant smirk, which was irritating to look at. It did not help that he literally looked down upon him, he felt like a child… '_Wait a minute?_'

"Please sit down and answer our questions." The glasses wearing guy said and gestured towards the bed… which was only high enough to reach my own chest and around the lower hip of the two men.

"What the fuck is going on!" Johan shouted in confusion, it hurt his head trying to wrap his head trying to understand.

"Language youn-"

"Why's everything so fucking large around here?" he continued not noticing the frown that came on the man's face from being interrupted.

"Sit down kid." The bandage wearing blind-man growled.

"Kid? What the fucks wrong with you. You look no older than me!" Johan heatedly answered back which he promptly regretted when he was roughly lifted by the collar of the hospital gown and was brought face to face with the odd man's face.

"Now you listen here you little shit. Sit. Down! And shut up." Johan was shocked and could only nod in response, and after, was thrown roughly onto the bed, "Good."

The blind-man backed away a step behind the glasses-man who cleared his throat.

"Well…" Glasses glanced behind him at Bandage, "as I said before. We would like to ask you a few questions."

Confusion and anger was evident on Johan's face as he crossed his arms in front of him but otherwise did not respond.

"Your name is Johan Hemmer, correct?"

Johan nodded but stayed silent.

"Okay… have you ever been in contact with ninja before?"

Johan raised an eyebrow and scoffed, at that moment he knew they must believe him to be stupid… or they were insane mad men.

"Yeah, right." he said muttering under his breath.

"Um… okay…" Glasses said and cast a quick glance over at his older compatriot looking lost. Bandaged just stood relaxed and blindly watched on in silent observation. "um… do you know why you are here?"

"I don't even know _where_ I am, dimwit."

Glasses visibly bristled at the insult.

"You can all stop playing this sick little game of yours." Johan waved a hand dismissively in the air.

"Game?" it was the Bandage asked incredulously, "You think this is a joke? Kid, watch around you. Do you think we are joking?"

Johan glared at the man.

"What else could it be? Who in their right mind would take this seriously when you dress up like that?" he retorted.

Bandage said nothing as he grabbed Glasses by the shoulder and pulled him with him. Seconds later the door swung shut, leaving Johan even more confused about the odd behaviour.

* * *

Inoichi stood silent behind the see-through mirror and watched their youngest member make a fool of himself. It was a tad amusing that the brave and cocky kid could make grown men spill their darkest and most guarded secrets in a matter of moments but was stumped when faced by a small child… though he had to concede that the child, this Hemmer, was a very unique subject.

Either the kid was crazy, lying or… damaged, brainwashing were always unpredictable. You could as easily take away a memory or completely wipe the brain of everything, even the ability to breathe. Either way in hindsight it was probably a bad idea to assign Mozuku to the task.

A thought strengthened when Tonbo decided enough damage had been done and quickly retreated.

"Nicely done Mozuku-san, one could almost believe you rehearsed it all." he greeted the boy as he entered.

Mozuku looked away embarrassed. It had been awkward trying to interrogate the weird kid.

Inoichi turned his attention towards Tonbo.

"So?"

"Brainwashed, all the signs are there. Confusion, irritation… he even lacked basic hand-eye coordination." Tonbo said slightly concerned.

"As you suspected… that is not good." Inoichi looked out the mirror watching the kid moving around, stumbling like a toddler.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think the only thing we can do is using the Psycho Mind Transmission."

"Are you sure?" Tonbo asked but quickly added, "I mean what if it's a trap?"

Inoichi rubbed his chin as he thought it over.

"True… ask Ibiki-taichou if we can use the Saiko Denshin#."

"Hai." Tonbo together with Mozuku left which left Inoichi on his own.

'_Am I becoming soft?'_ he asked himself as he watched the kid seemingly relearn to walk… all he could see was the image of his own daughter in the same seat as the boy… what would he do? He would have without a blink of an eye try to reverse the damage done to his princess' mind. If he could not repair the boy… then at least he would learn who was doing this and put a stop to it.

He sighed as he continued to watch over the boy.

* * *

'_What has happened to me!?_' was the prominent thought in Johan's mind.

He was currently walking around the room, stumbling every few few steps, as a means to keep his mind from panicking. Shortly after the weird kidnappers had disappeared out of the room he had discovered his own… lack of height… he looked as himself… fifteen years ago!

He had ruled out dreaming, it just did not feel like a dream. Which left him very few options. Either he was insane and hallucinating in the looney bin or… it was all real. But if it was real then how? Many different scenarios played in his mind, most coming from old fan fictions he's read in the past and old daydreams.

Actually the more he thought about it the less… panicky he felt. It even went so far to become hope. He actually hoped he was trapped in the Naruto verse. At least that was the ideal case… worst was he was trapped inside the lair of some deranged scientists with a fascination for cosplaying and a youth serum… which made less sense truth be told.

He walked around the room stopping now and then by the mirror to try and peek through. He did not succeed in it though as he could only see his own darkened image, which was disappointing to say the least.

His chest still hurt but it was manageable; Pain only came if he forgot to take shallow breaths.

The door opened, to his relief, after a long while. A while that felt like hours. Out stepped a blonde grey suited man, like the others, though he wore a black trench coat. The man's shoulder length hair was set up in a high ponytail. The older man's face was weathered in age as the features looked like they were carved out of stone… though still carrying a warm fatherly look… or it was just the small friendly smile the man sported.

Unlike the others Johan recognized him. The current, or rather former, head of the Yamanaka clan. '_What was his name again… Inoichi? Inochi… Ino… something starting on Ino… _' he thought trying to remember the name.

The Yamanaka took a few steps inside.

"Please, follow me." he said gesturing for Johan to follow as he turned to leave.

Johan started after him with a uncertain 'Okay'. The outside corridor was not much different from my prison cell. Walls and ceiling seemingly carved out of the rock with an oddly smooth floor in contrast. The bandage man and another new bespectacled man took up positions a step behind him. If Johan had not been looking around he swore he would never have noticed them. Even his own bare feet made more sound than the three men combined as one silently led him down the hallway and the two others equally silent followed.

Yamanaka lead him into a large room dominated by a particular device that made Johan get cold feet as he started to lag behind. Two hands descended upon his shoulders as his two guards forcefully led him towards the machine.

It was the same grey device that he had seen in use. A machine designed to help search another person's memories.

"No." Johan muttered as he tried to fight the grip of his two guards, "No, no, no!" It was no use of course as he got manhandled forward. They even went so far to lift him up of the ground. "For fuck's sake, no! Please no! I don't-" his increasing panic attack was cut short as he felt a cold hand at the base of his neck and he fell limp in the two men's grip.

Nothing but his eyes responded to him as he could only watch on has they strapped him in.

"I am sorry Johan-san, but this is the only way." Yamanaka said as his hands flashed in a series of hand seals, "hopefully you will thank me later."

A large callused hand descended down upon his forehead and everything went white…

* * *

Inoichi knit his eyebrows together in concentration as he combated the initial wave of information flushed at him. He soon got control over the flow and started to navigate through the boy's psyche. It was oddly… complete to have been manipulated. Brainwashing and other kinds of mental manipulation always left a kind of… mark. He started to sift through the first piece of memory he could find.

_He walked through a forest wading through the low growing thicket and underbrush. His eyes narrowed in search of the lucrative mushroom growth. His basket was still half full of the yellow fungi. Another plastic bowl shared space in the basket filled with a random assortment of berries. The forest was unfamiliar as both trees and plants looked…unfamiliar…_

Inoichi quickly abandoned it as it only raised more questions and answered none. He plunged into another memory.

_He was playing in a schoolyard… tag was the name of the game, with other kids no more than ten years old. Exhaustion of constant running started to set in. Then the school bell rang signifying the end of recess…_

Once again Inoichi abandoned the memory. Hewas confused more than ever as he continued to surf the outer layer of each passing thought and memory. Nothing looked familiar as odd buildings, things and tools swam across his vision. Heck even things he recognized looked odd and oppressively more advanced. Metal self-propelled carts, small devices that could do seemingly anything and store many times a library's worth in information. He even remembered seeing a world map which the elemental nations did not appear on. Something was wrong… everything was to detailed to be artificial…

As he continued to dive in and out of memories and glancing at others, something caught his attention.

_He was watching a show on the computer, _incredible machine that was, he concluded. _On it he watched something that made his skin crawl. He saw himself, as a moving drawing; Cartoon… anime, he deciphered it was called. Fighting alongside his old teammates defending Konoha from invading sand and… sound ninja?_

_Another memory was even more disturbing, _at least to him,_ he saw his own daughter… at least it looked like her fawning over what looked like the last Uchiha boy Sasuke. In a room full of ninja from other countries, the first test of the chunin exam…_

Inoichi was concerned, no, disturbed by the images and sounds he saw and heard. Voices of others he eerily recognized. This was huge…

He drew his hand away from the boy's forehead as if he'd been burned. The two shinobi who had helped him looked up as they cut their chakra from the machine, looking concerned.

"Yamanaka-sama, what's wrong?" Dokuraku Mawashi asked Inoichi worried that something might have gone wrong.

"N-no, I am fine Mawashi-san." he said then pointed at the boy. "Keep watch and see to it he doesn't escape."

He turned around and marched as fast as he could, without going into a jog, out of the room. '_Hokage-sama needs to know!_' was all he thought as he forced others to dive out of his way as he stormed passed.

* * *

**A/B:  
**#Saiko Denshin is the Japanese name of the Psycho Mind Transmission jutsu, but I use the name for the machine instead, as it is not clear if the technique can be used without it or not as two different sources can't agree. But I have decided to say that it amplifies the effect and, in this case, helps protect the user from certain countermeasures.


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

**A/N:** Here ya'll go, another chapter for your reading pleasure.

I want to add that I got a poll on my profile that might interest those who like this story. It may or may not affect this story's future... so swing on by.

and as always Read &amp; Review.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Interrogation

It was a content Sarutobi Hiruzen that sat behind his desk reading the days accumulated reports. His visit to ichiraku's with Naruto had worked wonders on his bad mood. He looked up from the paper he was currently sifting through at the sound of his secretary Kanaki's unmistaken voice. Her voice shrill tune and domineering stature, one that had reminded him of his own mother, was the deciding factor that won her spot against all other applicants. He would have preferred a younger and more charming lady, it had not been a shortage of them, but he never regretted his choice. She alone scared away almost all unwanted visitors and had a knack for talking down even the most imposing ninjas within Konoha's walls.

Only problem was that she had the knack for talking down powerful ninja, as even he was put in his place… at his desk, doing paperwork. He sighed as the Kanaki drew closer to the door, probably trying to stop another ninja from entering without permission. That woman had him whipped as his indomitable will always wilted at her stern eyes and no nonsense attitude.

The door flew open and closed, much to Sarutobi's gratitude, quickly behind the man who survived the long trek from the ground floor up to his office.

"Yamanaka-san, what brings you here?" he inquired as he took in Inoichi's uniform clad form, "I did not think T&amp;I had anyone that warranted your attention."

Inoichi took a minute to compose himself as he struggled to keep his breath in check. The years had not been too kind to him since he retired from fieldwork. Ever since his daughter was born he had decided to remain close by and had taken up reserve duty; only taking up patrol duties and intelligence work when needed. He still trained now and then to keep fit but clearly he had been slipping a bit.

"It is about the kid, Hokage-sama." he said bowing slightly towards the seated old man.

"Oh, you found out who sent him?" Hiruzen blinked in surprise, "I must say I am surprised you of all people would take charge of him. So le-"

"Sorry, but no." Inoichi interrupted, "I do not know who or how the kid got here but I know one thing for certain…" he hesitated a bit. He did not know how to present what he had learnt only minutes prior by sifting through the boys mind.

"Go on." Sarutobi urged.

"Well, this might be a bit hard to believe but the child is not from this world…"

Sarutobi stared long and hard at the man. He did not like where this was going.

* * *

Johan was still trapped in the mind raping machine. His head throbbed with a headache that painfully reminded him that he had only minutes before been mind raped. Days if not years of memories had flashed before his eyes in the span of just a few minutes. It had been an uncomfortable experience that left him numb. Not to mention the breach of his privacy, many of the memories had been… well, private.

The two ninja before him, there were no question about where he was anymore after… _that_, quietly stood guard at the only door into the room.

Let's say that his forced silence was good for him. It let him think undisturbed.

This was an opportunity not many had. To live a life in another world, a fantasy world no less, was something he had always dreamed to do since he was young… though his insertion was far from ideal. But it was also a lucky one; Ino's father was the silver-lining in the metaphorical cloud this whole mess was. No doubt he had ran away to tell someone higher up, probably ibiko or the hokage… which ever it currently was? That Ino's old man was alive only meant the fourth world war had yet to happen, so either it was the sandaime, Sarutobi or the godaime Tsunade… wich did not help much at all…

'_Wonder if I can use chakra?_' he mentally furrowed his eyebrows, the only organ he was able to move was his eyes and even that was a strenuous task. It was a critical thing in his mind, it would be awesome if he could… and not so much if he could not.

Either way it would be a fun adventure.

Time went on n complete silence, well not complete, as he would catch the two ninja, Bandage-man and Glasses-senior, whisper to each other. He could of course not hear a thing of what they were saying.

Some more time passed and it had taken its toll on Johan's mind. His body started to itch and wanted to move as boredom set in. He noticed his body to slowly _awake_ from its forced slumber. It started with him regaining control of minor muscle groups like his jaws and cheek muscles. Soon he was able to wriggle his entire body… though that did not do much as his body was trapped within solid stone. The ninja had put him in like it had been some kind of thick jelly but now it was solid and refused to budge.

It was a weird uncomfortable feeling of being able to move but not. He could feel his flesh squish give way slightly to his movements but not much else.

He sighed in his distress and perked up. He could move again which meant he could form proper sounds again. He had nothing better to do so he started to sing.

* * *

Morino Ibiki was confused as he led the sandaime Hokage and his oldest and best interrogator Yamanaka Inoichi into the room containing the Saiko Denshin. He paused slightly at the sight of the boy, his head bobbing left and right as he hummed some kind of tune. He turned a raised eyebrow towards Tobitake, who shrugged in response.

"Tobitake-san, Dokuraku-san, leave." Ibiki commanded.

The two T&amp;I shinobi straightened their backs with a soft 'hai' and filed out, giving the sandaime a respectful bow when they passed.

Now alone the small group turned their attention to the boy.

* * *

Johan had stopped his humming and was giving the new entrants an interested look. The sight of the third hokage was reassuring because it meant he still had a few years to explore the new world before it shattered into another war.

The trio of men walked up to him after dismissing his honour guard, Ino's dad and Ibiki flanking Sarutobi.

"Hello, Johan-san." Sarutobi said a small apologetic smile played on his lips, "I must apologize for your discomfort."

Johan stared at the third, it was clear what the expression he wore meant as he gave his best 'no really?' look.

"Now I know you must be tried of all the questions, but I have some of my own. I hope you don't mind." Sarutobi continued.

Johan knew it was not a question and he did not want to be difficult. Especially now when things seemed to go the right way for him. It would not do to upset the one person that could get him out of here in one piece, so he behaved and shook his head.

To that Sarutobi smiled with a nod.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked Johan.

"Yes." Johan answered with a nod of his own. He nodded again when Sarutobi gestured towards Ibiki and the head of Yamanaka clan.

"Good, that saves us some time."

'_Damn he really nails the nice grandfather attitude_' Johan thought, it really made him want to trust the old man.

"Do you know where you are?" he saw Johan nod, "Please, tell me."

Johan rolled his eyes as he spoke, "In Konoha's torture and interrogation HQ."

"Close enough. I presume you know what Yamanaka-san here did to you?" said and continued when Johan nodded, "From the memories he extracted he could only conclude that you are not from this world and that you somehow turned younger… much younger than you should be, is that true?"

"Yes."

"How old exactly?"

"Twenty-seven, sir."

The hokage pursed his lips in thought and nodded.

"Release him, we will talk more in my office." He commanded and gestured for Ibiki forth.

Ibiki was brought out of his mussing and were overall surprised at the command. He had been told about the kid beforehand, though he did hold a bit of doubt as it seemed a bit out of this world. He did not fully trust the mind techniques of the Yamanaka clan, thoughts and memories could easily be constructed and changed at will. It was also in part that the techniques required someone to translate the thoughts. He had experienced many instances where it had gone wrong. Colour was the most obvious problem as some experienced it differently, red was not always red as someone else perceived it as green and so on. Some memories easily misplaced information or simply blended together. Sound where next to impossible to extract as it required the memory to be fresh to even be intelligible. So he reserved to wait and observe, as he most often did, to see if this boy actually were more than he appeared, and not just some complex trap.

Johan only saw three of the dozen hand signs Ibiki's hand flashed through before he was roughly yanked out of his stone prison. He hissed slightly through his teeth as the sudden compression on his ribcage made its injuries clear.

He heard a gruff and slightly insincere apology from the tall and broad trench coat clad man.

Johan was led through the tunnels and into and elevator that took them to the surface. The receptionist flicked a quick salute towards the hokage as they walked past, Sarutobi returned the salute with a small wave and a smile.

Ibiki sad his goodbye and returned down the elevator. When they stepped outside the day was clearly on its last breaths as the bright orange sun cast the streets in long and dark shadows and the rooftops in bright golden light.

Johan felt a hand grips his shoulder tightly.

"This will be a bit uncomfortable." Ino's dad said as he held up his other hand in a half ram seal.

Johan only had time to recognize what were about to happen when he heard a loud bang followed by the feeling of being squeezed through a far too small tunnel…

* * *

Johan felt worse for each sunshin he was subjected to. He felt a quick deceleration, only enough for him to recognize a roof top, before being yanked in another direction. Only to stop at another rooftop only to again be launched in a slightly different direction.

To his relief they finally stopped, the hand on his shoulder disappeared and he fell to all four. It was hard to tell up from down and his stomach was revolting, but at least he managed to hold the acids in his stomach.

"You alright?" came Yamanaka's voice from where he believed his right side was.

"No." Johan could only whimper that single word as he tried to stop the ground from moving.

He could hear the two men chuckle at his plight. "Shut up…"

A few minutes passed as they let Johan re-ascertain which way was down before leading him down what he recognized as the Hokage tower, it was overall the tallest building and it was also right under the gigantic monument of the previous fire-shadows, and into Hiruzens office.

He was given a folded chair to sit on as Sarutobi eased himself down into his own throne sized office chair… or was it a sofa? The chair was almost as wide as the desk in front of it.

"Now that we are more comfortable, we can talk." Sarutobi said as he folded his hands on the desk. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"No." Johan simply said.

Hiruzen sighed, that was not what he wanted to hear.

"From what I understand from Inoichi-san here," '_Oh yeah! That's what he's called._' "you know quite a lot about us from… what was it called, animation?" Johan nodded, "I am interested in what you know."

"Well… as far as I know, a lot." Johan began, "I know about Naruto and his fox." Sarutobi's lips tightened but he nodded to go on, "I know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre."

At those words Hiruzen sat up ramrod and Inoichi looked confused at Hiruzens reaction. It was a good sign; at least Inoichi didn't know everything.

"What more do you know?" Sarutobi tried to recover his slip up and tried to relax.

"That Obito Uchiha was behind the Kyuubi attack… and I also know about Naruto's, heritage."

"Inochi-san, leave us." The third commanded his expression hard, Hemmer-san was revealing more than he had thought possible. He was treading on a very thin line. It was impossible now to fully release the boy, or man, depending on how you looked at it. He knew far too much.

Reluctantly Inoichi left the room with a bow.

"Now Hemmer-san… tell me everything you know. Start with this Obito…"


End file.
